A Path to Choose
by neko-hanyou12
Summary: after book 7 Morgan and Hunter have split up after the trip to NYC. Can Hunter win morgan back through all the confusio of rlatives popping up left and right and a new mission? Will a new guy interfere? almost same plot as book 8 but with some OC and twis


**Hi everyone! I'm Kameko-chan, known as neko-hanyou12 on this site! I hope you all like my Sweep fanfic! I worked really hard on it. And now since I have finally posted it I can take a sigh of relief. sighs in relief Okay! Enough of me being my weird self! Let's get on with it!**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Chris! He's been waiting for me to post it so I might as well dedicate it to him. Hope you're happy, Chris!**

**Please R&R! **

**Hope you all enjoy this fic!**

**-Kameko (neko-hanyou12)**

**A path to choose**

**Chapter 1: A lousy beginning**

"Morgan! If you don't get up now I'm going to get a ride from Jaycee!"

I woke up a Mary K's voive made it up the stairs. I groaned a I wiped my hair out of my face. Another Hunter-less day.

Snap out of it, I told myself, You're supposed to try and forget about him! Not miss him! But how could I not miss hime when I didn't even want to break up with him in the first place!

**Flashback-**

"_I guess I need to get used to it," I said finally._

"_Used to what?"_

"_To what it's going to be like without you." My voice sounded hollow and alien, like it was coming out of someone else's body._

"_What?" He let out a sharp, startled bark of laughter. "What are you saying?"_

_I couldn't look at him. "I have to be on my own. I'm poison, Hunter. I can't help it."_

_Hunter blew out his breath, a cloud of steam in the icy air. "Don't be ridiculous. Heritage does not equal destiny."_

"_For me it does. I can't be with you anymore. We have to break up."_

**End Flashback**

I quickly returned to reality, not wanting to visit that memory any longer. That day that occurred a week ago had been the worst day of my life. Hunter, my muirn beatha dan, had told me he loved me, but because of who I was I had to break up with him. My biological father, Ciaran Macewen(sp?), is a dark and powerful witch. How could I control myself form following in his footsteps? I wanted to be good, but how could I resist my father's legacy? And if and when I went to the darkness, how could I face breaking Hunter's heart? I would not be able to stand seeing his disappointment in me as I turned to the darkness?

"It's just easier to break his heart now than crush it later," I told myself for the millionth time that week.

"Morgan! Come on!"

"I'm coming, Mary K.," I replied as I made my way to my closet. I pulled on a pair of worn jeans and one of my Dad's old sweaters. I pulled on some socks and headed downstairs.

"Finally," Mary K. said as I walked into the kitchen, "Come on! We're going to be late."

"Hold on, Mary K., I'm just going to grab a Pop Tart."

"No time, plus we're all out."

"Aughh! Does everyone want my day to suck?"

Mary K. giggled and patted my back in fake sympathy. "Morgan, I'd feel bad for you if you hadn't already made me late for the third time this week!"

"Ok I'm going! Grab your backpack and I'll meet you in the car."

"Okay, but you better be out there in 2 minu….Omph!" Mary K. didn't have time to finish her sentence because she suddenly came face to face with the book I had in my hands.

"Will you stop whining and complaining? It's giving me a headache." I rubbed my head, already wishing to be back in the comfort of my nice, warm bed.

"Fine! Just don't hit me with that book again, it hurt! What book is that anyway?"

Before I could protest, she grabbed the book to read its title. As soon as she read the books title she dropped the book and hugged herself, as if she had seen some unknown evil on the books cover.

"Umm…" I said at a loss of words.

"I'll…umm…just be waiting for you in the car," and with that Mary K. rushed out the door.

I sighed, grabbed my bag and book off the floor and headed out to my beloved car, Das Boot.

_Hunter's POV_

"Get up!" I felt a pull on my cotton sheets and rolled over to see my "charming" cousin Sky looming over my bed.

"What," I grumbled. Actually it sounded more like a "Mwha," but Sky knew me well enough to know what I meant.

"You can't just mope around in bed all day," she instructed as she sat down on the edge of my bed, "I have to go to work but we need some more candles for Saturday night's circle. So if you could pick up some at Practical Magick. Say "Hi" to Alice for me."

And with that she was out the door and I could feel her presence retreating. I trudged out of bed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I made a pot of tea filled with Rosemary to ease the pain in my head. Then I made my way back upstairs to my room to pull on a pair of old jeans and a deep green sweater. I sat down on the edge of my bed and pulled on my boots.

Once again I made my way downstairs, grabbed my keys, pulled on my wool coat, and headed out to my car. I sighed as I put the key in ignition.

Life without Morgan sucked.

I arrived at Practical Magick a half an hour later. I stepped out of the cold winter air and into the comforting atmosphere of the store I had come to know and love. I took in the comforting aromas as I headed to the candle section.

Hmmm…What color? I scanned the shelves and stopped when I spotted a stack of red candles. Hmm…Red. It's properties, energy, strength, survival, passion…love…lust…and the element of fire. (How cute! He's thinking of Morgan!) Oh, Goddess! Why did everything have to remind me of Morgan?

Because she is your stubborn muirn beatha dan, I said to myself.

"Hunter, are you alright?"

I turned to see Alice, Practical Magick's owner and my friend, standing beside me with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm alright, Alice. Why do you ask?" Alice looked at the candle in my hand before responding to my question.

"You just seem different today, and not in a good way," Alice answered as she turned towards the back room of the shop, "Come and have some tea with me."

I put the candle down and followed Alice through the orange curtain and sat down in one of the old, worn chairs. Alice took a tea pot and poured the warm drink into two cups. After placing the kettle back onto the counter she sat down at the chair across from me. We sat there, drinking our tea, in silence.

"So, how was your stay in the Big Apple?"

I kept my face neutral but on the inside I cringed. My recent trip to the city had been a living nightmare. Morgan, the love of my life, had been captured by a dangerous coven known as Amyranth(sp?). The leader of Amyranth had wanted to steal Morgan's powers, but what we had later found out that we hadn't known before was that the leader of Amyranth was Morgan's biological mother, Maeve's, former lover.

Maeve's former lover, Ciaran Macewen(sp?), had also been her murderer. Then at the end of our struggle against Amyranth we discovered that the man Morgan had come to believe was her biological father, Angus Bramson, wasn't her real father. Her biological father is Ciaran Macewen, one of the darkest witches alive.

Then, as the icing on the cake, when we returned to Widow's Vale, the stubborn Morgan Rowlands broke up with me.

So here I am, sitting in an occult bookstore, drinking tea, and trying to hide my depression.

"The trip was alright. I mean it was business so…"

I stopped when I noticed the look Alice was giving me. She knew I was lying. And before I could do anything to stop myself, I was telling Alice all about the New York trip. I watched Alice's eyes widen in shock when I told her our recent discovery about Ciaran.

"Goddess," Alice whispered, "Is Morgan okay?" I took another sip of tea to calm my nerves before answering.

"Actually, I don't know. We broke up last week." On the outside I kept a straight face but on the inside I was breaking down and I think Alice realized that.

"Oh, my. Hunter, I'm so sorry. I truly am," Alice said as she began to cry. She was shedding tears for me, for Morgan, for our lost love. That made me feel less alone.

End Of Chapter

Hope you all like it! Please Review! On another note, I'm going away on vacation so I won't be able to post for a little bit, but please still review!

Oh, and if any of you are into anime and like Inuyasha please read my other two fanfics-

A Highschool Fairytale?

Gold in darkness

So I'll see you guys when I get back from vacation. Hope you like the fanfic, Chris!

**P.S.**

**This is how I'll be if I don't get reviews **

**This is how I'll be if I do get reviews **

**So please review!**

**Bye everyone!**

**-Kameko-chan **


End file.
